dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Valerie Gray
Valerie Gray was once a rich, popular girl at Casper High, and part of the "in" crowd with Paulina, Dash, Kwan, etc. Until the appearance of a huge ghost dog at Axion, a large laboratory facility where her father worked, appeared. Danny tried to catch the dog (which could shapeshift from a harmless puppy to a huge monstrous form that Danny calls Cujo) but the two of them cause so much ruckus and damage, that her father, Damon, loses his job. He had been the chief security system designer for the facility, and the dog was ironically the ghost of one of the old guard dogs before the security system had been installed. Due to his job loss, she and her father have little money- and thus her popularity status from the "in-crowd" plummets. Valerie blames her misfortunes on Danny Phantom, thus dedicating herself to hunting ghosts for the rest of her life. Biography Parental Bonding Her first appearence was in the second episode, Parental bonding, though she only appeared and talked for a few minutes, accepting Tucker's invitation to the dance. Shades of Gray Valerie Gray was once a rich, popular girl at Casper High until the appearance of a huge ghost dog at Axion, a large laboratory facility where her father worked, appeared. Danny tried to catch the dog (which could shapeshift from a harmless puppy to a huge monstrous form that Danny calls Cujo) but the two of them cause so much ruckus and damage, that her father, Damon Gray, loses his job. He had been the chief security system designer for the facility, and the dog was ironically the ghost of one of the old guard dogs before the security system had been installed. Due to his job loss, she and her father have little money, and thus her popularity status from the "in-crowd" plummets. Valerie blames her misfortunes on Danny Phantom, thus dedicating herself to hunting ghosts for the rest of her life. Unbeknownst to her, Vlad Plasmius has taken advantage of her grudge and has secretly supplied her with various ghost-hunting weaponry with which to destroy Danny (and allow Vlad to spy on Danny in secret for his own misdeeds). She later learns her weapon supplier is Vlad (although she is unaware of Vlad's own alter-ego as Plasmius) and believes him to be a good man and fellow ghost hunter who recognize her talents. Life Lessons Due to them fighting each other in their alter-egos, Danny and Valerie were late to the school and they're forced to become "parents" of a sack of flour for one-week school assignment. At the same time, Skulker ghost hunter extraordinare, decided to pit Danny Phantom and Valerie against each other in a contest with the winner earning the privilege of becoming his prey. After several failed attempts of making the two fight each other completely, he realized that both Danny and Valerie considered the flour sack as very valuable, and in one last resort he kidnapped the sack and framed Danny of stealing it with the hopes of at last, finding the winner. However things don't go his way, and in the end he was forced to bring both Danny and Valerie into the Ghost Zone to be his prey. After getting through booby traps and escaping Skulker's Island, the two soon got to terms with each other, and finally managed to defeat Skulker together. In this episode, it is revealed that Valerie worked in the Nasty Burger as the mascot of the restaurant to make extra money, however in Double Cross My Heart she was seen as being a server of the restaurant. Reign Storm By "Reign Storm" Valerie gains a friendship and later crush on Danny Fenton. In the movie she tries to fight against Pariah Dakr's army, and Pariah Dark himself with the ecto-skeleton, but Danny stops her by revealing her secret identity to her father. The Ulltimate Enemy In "The Ultimate Enemy", her future self has become Amity Park's defender. When Dark Danny broke Amity Park's enhanced Ghost Shield, she tried to hunt him, but he easily sent her away. Though present Danny was able to prevent her from hitting the wall, she then fell dead. Before she died, she says she almost forgot how cute young Danny was. However, this future was canceled thanks to the work of Clockwork. Flirting with Disaster In "Flirting with Disaster", Valerie and Danny date for a brief period of time to which Technus uses to his end; keeping the two occupied while he goes about his plans for world domination and possessing her armor in an attempt to kill him (and creating more cause for Valerie to hate Danny's alter ego). When Technus hooks up with a satellite in space, he upgrades Valerie's suit, giving her an advanced red and black-striped one, and the power to change into it at will (it can 'appear' and wrap itself around her whenever she wants). This was meant to further distract Danny from his own dastardly plans, as she was now even more dangerous to Danny Phantom then she was before. D-Stabilized In "D-Stabilized", Valerie is hired by Vlad to seek and capture Danielle "Dani" Phantom. Vlad tells her that Dani wants to destroy him. Using a ghost detector, she instead finds a human Danielle, and is unaware she is the same "Dani Phantom." When mistaken as a hostile situation, Danielle runs from Valerie into an unstable building about to collapse where she saves Valerie's life when the hunter followed and almost perished from within from falling debris. After exposing herself as a half-ghost, Valerie captures Danielle and uses her to lure out Danny Phantom (upon gaining knowledge of Danny's affiliation with her) to great success. She then ships her off to Vlad until Danny convinces Valerie that she is innocent and half-human as well. Calling a temporary truce, the two works together to save her from Vlad Plasmius' clutches. By the end, Valerie discovers that Vlad Masters and "Plasmius" are one in the same, and vows to take him down as well. Phantom Planet She makes a final cameo appearance in "Phantom Planet". First she gets pushed aside by Vlad's "Masters' Blasters" team, and eventually takes part in saving the world from a deadly asteroid. Danny reveals himself to the world that he and Danny Phantom are one in a same. It's unknown if she still hates Danny, but she was seen cheering along with everyone else in one of the final scenes, so this is unlikely.. Appearance Valerie is a fourteen year old African-American girl, with long, curly hair and dark green eyes. She seems to be a little more muscular and corpulent than Sam or Jazz, though she looks slimmer when she's wearing her red and black ghost-hunting suit. When not using her suit, she usually wears a yellow sleeveless shirt and orange skirt with white tennis shoes. She also wears an orange headband, yellow triangular earrings, an orange necklace, and has two bracelets on each wrist, one yellow and the other orange. She has also been seen in a violet baby doll T-shirt in Shades of Gray. Personality Valerie is very stubborn to no end, as well as a very persistent and dangerous foe, especially with her new ghost-hunting suit. Though Danny (with temporary the Ghost dog) stay her favorite target, she appears to hunt other ghosts too, as she was seen shooting at the Box Ghost in Life Lesson, and agree to capture Dani for Vlad. She hates all ghosts, and has no scruple to attack or torture them, though she would never do the same thing with humans. Despite being stubborn, she is occasionally shown to be intelligent and a quite good manipulator, as for example in D-stabilized, when she used Dani as a bait to trap Danny and capture both of them. However, she's very much more an anti-hero than a villain: in all her appearances, she was portrayed as the main villain in only one episode (Shades of Gray), and played an ambiguous role in most of the others, often teaming up with Danny Phantom when necessary (though her arrogance usually makes it painful for Danny to work with her). As the series progresses, she loses her original egotistic tendency, and shows a better side, with bravery (in Reign Storm, she risks her life several times and gets gravely hurt to save Danny, Vlad and all Amity Park), and compassion toward poor people (as seen with Dani in D-stabilized). Equipment and abilities As a normal human being, she has no powers at all, but she does have several skills and weapons she uses to hunt ghosts, like: *'Master Martial Artist: '''Being only human, Valerie doesn't have any superhuman abilities, but, after she decided to become a ghost hunter, she begins practicing sport intensively, and becomes a very athletic and skillful hand-to-hand fighter. It is later revealed that she is a 9th degree black belt (though, in the real world, a rank that high takes decades to accomplish; a fourteen-year-old in real life would most likely not achieve a rank this high) although they're never mention what kind of martial art is. In addition to her fighting skills, she uses two different battle suits to hunting ghost. *'Peak Human Balance': over the series, she developed her sense of balance till the point that she can stand and maneuver her board without failing, even when she flies at great speed. Original Pink Suit This suit was made for her by Plasmius; it is retractable, placed in her bag when she presses a button on her watch, making her able to change at will if she has her suit with her. The suit also prevents her from burning up from the enormous friction heat caused by her fast movement on her board and increases her durability since she had only small bruises and considerably small wounds after her fight in the Reign Storm. Arsenal The suit also comes with a powerful ghost-hunting arsenal which consists of: *'Ecto Grenade Launcher':is Valerie's primary weapon, the one she uses all the time, as well as the most powerful of all her arsenal. It’s basically a bazooka that shoots a powerful pink anti-ghost ray made to hurt ghosts. Its blast can hit Danny even when he is intangible. This weapon can fire different kind of ammo, like: **'Pink ghost ray': a powerful pink ghost ray capable of great damage. **'Missiles': tracking ecto-missiles **'Explosive energy rings': this is only seen in a video that Vlad was watching in the episode Kindred Spirits . *'Ecto guns': it's one of the most varied weapons on her arsenal. She has several models of them with different levels of power. *'Anti-ecto Shuriken-like disks': they're used only once, in the episode "Shades of Gray". Are anti-ecto shuriken-like disks that can cut ghosts. *'Flying board': is one of the most important weapons on her arsenal. It's a high tech flying board that she uses to fly and hunting ghost on the air, integrated into her boots. It has an automatic pilot that grabs her in case she falls. Also have some other gadgets like: **'Anti-ecto pink rays': Two powerful pink ghost rays that are located at both sides of the board. **'Anti-ecto tracker missiles': the ones included in her board. Though they're not as powerful as a real missile, but they can cause a lot of damage if they hit their target. They seem to replace themselves every time are fired. *'Multi cannon weapon: a multi cannon weapon with the same power or even more than her ecto-grande launcher, used on "Life Lessons".' *'Tracker Mask': the mask that comes with the suit not only hides her face; it also works as a tracker that she uses to find Danny and every ghost she hunts. *'Ghost gauntlets': Her hands glow in Pink Energy, then hits her target. She use it to hit the Fright Knight in Reign Storm . It is possible if she could fire a Ghost Ray with the gauntlets. *'Rocket Rollerblades': her boots are rollerblades impulse by little rockets located in the heels. She uses it to zip at great speed. *'Wrist cannon laser': She has a wrist cannon laser that she used against Danny after Cujo's return to the ghost zone. *'Backpack cannon': Her backpack also has a cannon that resembles to the cannon from "Predators" movie. *'Backpack double cannon': Her backpack also has double cannon that she tried to use against Danny when he unmasked her in front of her dad. *'Wrist missile': is a little missile located on her wrist that she tried to use in Reign Storm. *'Ectoplasmic Goo Launcher': a cannon that shoots pink ecto-goo. She used this weapon against Pariah Dark, to set free Danny and Vlad. *'Rocket launcher': use it to get rid of the Ring of Rage and distract Pariah Dark. *'Grenades': anti-ghost grenades. Val's pink ray.jpg|Val's borad's pink ray Val's missil.png|Val's missile Val's borad missil.jpg|Board's missile Shuriken disc.png|Shuriken like disk Valerie pistol.jpg|Valerie's ecto-gun Valerie.jpg|Valerie´s Bazooka tracker mask.jpg|Valerie's tracker mask Valerie Life_Lessons2.PNG|Multi cannon weapon Valerie's rollerblades.jpg|Rocket rollerblades Valerie's wrist cannon.jpg|Wrist cannon laser valerie's backpack cannon.jpg|Valerie's backpack cannon valerie bazooka 3.jpg|Valerie's bazooka 3 valerie's granedes.jpg|Valeries grenades Valerie's guantles.jpg|gauntlets Valerie's wrist missile.jpg|Valerie's wrist missile valerie gun.jpg|valerie ecto-gun rocket launcher.jpg|rocket launcher Ecto-Plasmic Goo cannon.jpg|ectoplasmic goo launcher ectoplasmic pink goo.jpg|val's pink goo valerie's backpack double cannon.jpg|backpage double cannon Valerie energy ring.jpg|valerie explosive energy ring Only seen weapons Among the other weapons she uses, there's also only seen weapons like: *'Red "Fenton Thermos" (only seen once): Plasmius also gave her a red "Fenton Thermos " (though never called that way or with any other name by the matter) that he created himself, obviously based on the original Fenton Thermos, she only tried to use it once, but she couldn't open it. *'''Boomerang: In the episode Life Lessons, we can see a boomerang hanging on the wall of her room. *'Hook': the weapon below the boomerang. Second black and red armored suit After her first suit is destroyed by Danny while Technus, the Technopathic Ghost, was using it, the latter gives her a new, more powerful one, to distract Danny as he carries out an evil plan. Unlike the first one, which was just a pink suit, the new one is advanced, red and black-striped armor, with a sinister, almost demonic-like design. New arsenal Her new armor suit comes with new weapons and gadgets are more integrated to her suit, and include: *'New board with grapnel:' Her new board has a semi-like V appearance and it can fly to a great speed since she was able to get to outer space the first time she use it in just a matter of seconds and it can appear and disappear at her will, this means the board can reasonably travel over 25,000 mph, the escape velocity of Earth's gravitational field. In Phantom Planet, her board was destroyed when the Master's Blasters push her aside, it's unknown if she fix it or not. Her new board comes with: **'Ghost stinger:' her new board comes with the same abilities than Technus Ghost Stinger, though more powerful and painful. **'Dart-thrower:' Her board has a dart thrower in the bottom, which she uses to trap ghosts in the wall like she did with Vlad. *'New ghost ray weapon': with this new armor she has new ghost ray weapon that are considerable stronger than the old ones though not so diverse. *'Wrist cannon: '''the new suit comes with two new wrist cannon weapons, similar to that one that her future self used in The Ultimate Enemy movie. *'Electric Grappling Device: she has a hook that comes out of her right wrist that can be used to electrocute ghosts. *'Hand cannon: '''she can blast a powerful purple ghost ray from the top/back of her hand. *'Cubic Cannons: 'she can summon three little floating cubes to shoot ghost ray. *'Ghost detector: 'she has a new ghost detector that alerts her about near ghosts just like Danny's ghost sense. *'Ghost radar: she has a ghost radar located on her wrist, she use it to found Dani. It works like a GPS tracker possibly with a global reach. *'Ecto-handcuffs:' Is a new gadget that comes with the suit. It's a metallic rood that ties up ghosts (and possible humans) with a pink ecto ray, from hands to feet. She uses it to trap Dani in D-Stabilized. *'Superhuman endurance:' It also increases her durability, as she was able to survive without serious damages after having been knocked out by Danny's ghost stinger and enter the atmosphere without any trouble, and allows her to travel in space. *'Self sustenance:' the suit provides her sustenance (oxygen). *'Helmet lantern: '''Basically, a helmet that gives off light in dark places. *'Reflecting ghost shield:' she can create a reflecting blue ghost shield powerful enough to reflect Vlad's ghost rays. *'Mind summoning:' Technus also gave the suit the ability to be materialized around her at her command (it can 'appear' and wrap itself around her whenever she wants) without having to transport it in her bag. Her hover board is like this as well, simply appearing out of nowhere. Valerie ghost radar.png|Valerie's ghost detector Valerie handcuffs.png|Valerie's handcuffs D-Stabilized13.png|Danielle with handcuffs Valery suit 2.jpg|valerie´s new board valerie new ecto gun.png|Valerie´s new ecto gun Valerie wrist cannon laser.png|Valerie's new wrist Cannon Valerie_wrist laser.PNG|Valerie new wrist Cannon valerie wrist cannon.jpg|valerie new wrist Cannon Valerie cubic cannons.jpg|Valeries cubic cannons Valerie's hand cannon.jpg|Hand cannon Valerie's hand cannon 2.jpg|Hand cannon 2 Valerie ghost stinger.jpg|Valerie's board (ghost stinger) Valerie ghost stinger 2.jpg|Valerie's ghost stinger 2 Valerie ghost stinger 3.jpg|Valerie's ghost stinger 3 Valerie_ghost_stinger_4.jpg|Valerie's ghost stinger 4 Valerie in the space.jpg|valerie in the space valerie dart thrower.jpg|dart thrower Valerie ghost radar 1.jpg|ghost radar valerie hook.jpg|valerie hook valerie hook 3.jpg|valerie electric hook Valerie lantern.jpg|val's lantern Valerie reflecting shield.jpg|valerie reflecting blue shield Valerie mind summoning.jpg|Mind Summoning Valerie mind summoning 2.jpg|Mind Summoning 2 Valerie mind summoning 3.jpg|Mind Summoning 3 Valerie mind summoning 4.jpg|Mind Summoning 4 Trivia *Apparently she is a 9th degree black belt, just like Maddie Fenton. * In the final episode we can see her cheering along with everyone else in one of the final scenes, so we can assume that she doesn't hate Danny anymore. * Like Danny, Valerie Gray's real identity isn't known to most of Amity Park's inhabitants, though her dad learned it in ''Reign Storm, Sam and Tuck have known it the whole time, and some ghosts (namely Danny, Skulker, Vlad Plasmius, Technus and probably Danielle) were aware of her identity. However, unlike Danny, she's never directly named in any other way than by her real name in the show. Various names were given to her Ghost Hunter alter-ego by the fans, including "Red Huntress", "Flying Huntress" or simply "Ghost Hunter". * Valerie appears at least twice in each season, and is seen in every movie except "Reality Trip". * In her 1st appearance and in the episode "My Brother's Keeper", Valerie was voiced by Grey Delisle (who also voices Sam Manson), whereas in later episodes, she is voiced by Cree Summer. * Like Paulina, Valerie only likes Danny for half of who he is. * Valerie's ability to summon her new suit at will is similar to how Marvel comics' Iron Man suits up after he gains "extremis", which allows him to connnect to computers (including his suit) by thought. Category:Humans